Polling may be used to collect information in many types of applications and environments. For example, polling may be used by a network operator of a communication network to acquire information from network devices of the communication network (e.g., to acquire status information, performance statistics, and various other types of information which may be available from the network devices of communication networks), user premises equipment utilizing services via the communication network, or the like. In many types of polling, it may be necessary or desirable to dynamically balance the amount of information collected via polling with the amount of resources consumed in collecting such information.